


closer

by foxescripts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, i cant believe that ain't a tag yet?, pwp except it's only kissing and with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: Atsumu loved how Shouyou always matched his intensity.(Love him, something in Atsumu's mind whispered before he quickly shut down the thought.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 484





	closer

With one hand tangled on Atsumu's hair, and another sliding down his jaw to his neck - the light touch burning his skin, making the heat swirl in his stomach - until it reached his shoulder and held tightly on it, Atsumu wondered how he and Shouyou ended up in this position.

"This position" being Atsumu pressed up against the couch, with Shouyou straddling his lap, mouth against mouth, tongue brushing another.

_ Fuck,  _ Atsumu thought when Shouyou pulled from the kiss to nip on his bottom lip,  _ who the fuck cares how it started? _

Atsumu's grip on Shouyou's hips tightened, thumbs brushing on his hip bone until one hand dared to slide into his shirt, touching the bare skin of his waist.

Shouyou was quickly warming up, Atsumu thought, and he couldn't help the smirk that pulled on his lips.  _ Ah. _

Shouyou noticed -  _ felt -  _ it, stopped kissing him to ask, "Why are you smiling?" against his mouth.

He was so close this way, that even with the dim lights in the bar, Atsumu couldn't help but get lost in the amber of his eyes. 

Heat sparked in his chest, and Atsumu knew that this time, it had nothing to do with the kissing.

Atsumu briefly registered the noises of Bokkun and Thomas making a chaos on the dancefloor. He didn't know where his other teammates went but him and Shouyou were alone in their booth. Which was for the better because Atsumu was sure being with his teammates while making out with Shouyou would do nothing but ruin the mood.

Still, they were a bit careless. Even when they were secluded and hidden by the shadows, if anyone saw Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyou pressed up like this, the tabloids would be having a field day.

But as Shouyou's hand left his hair and cradled his jaw, sinking more in Atsumu's lap until no air could pass between their bodies, he thought, not for the first time,  _ who the hell cares? _

Instead of answering his question, Atsumu captured his mouth in another kiss. Shouyou gasped, then chuckled, before keeping up with Atsumu's kisses.

Atsumu loved how Shouyou always matched his intensity.

( _ Love him,  _ something in Atsumu's mind whispered before he quickly shut down the thought.)

As Atsumu's tongue licked on Shouyou's, the hand on Shouyou's waist glided around him until Atsumu's palm was pressed against the small of his back, a finger tracing the base of his spine.

Shouyou's sigh and moan was music to his ears. And Atsumu craved to hear more of it.

To have him close like this.

Above him. 

Under him. 

Panting and flushed. Messed up only for Atsumu.

Out of breath not only from the kissing, and with his chest burning, Atsumu pulled away to answer his question, "I have the most beautiful man in the room sitting in my lap right now, and you're asking me why I'm smiling?" 

And when Shouyou smiled at him, face pink and mouth red, Atsumu fell a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> me reading chap 390: wow atsumu sure couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth huh  
> me the next second: aright (shoves it hinata's mouth)


End file.
